Kamen Rider Neo
by Zer0p00l
Summary: A new Kamen Rider rises with the abilities of others from worlds unknown to him. He must struggle against the Shattered and a corperation that wishes for destructive power. This young Rider has a lot to learn before he face false judgement.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Kamen Rider series, this is a product of mine and hibikizerorider22.

Chapter 1: A New Rider is Born/ Kamen Rider Neo!

In the year 2045, in a massive crater, two armored clad warriors stand. One with the face of a grasshopper with a cloth of energy around his neck, the other with a helmet of royalty. They stare at each other, faces behind masks with a tense aura in the air. The king detach a device off his belt and connect it to his arm. His rival holds out a mysterious item that surge with energy. They dash towards each other as the grey masked man glows and change appearance. The two draw their fists back.

"Judgement Punch!" The King roars.

"Rider Punch!" His opposite counters, as their fists makes contact to their individual targets, a flash of light appears.

Few Months Earlier

A woman drives in her black car down the street at night. She hears a strange noise behind her and she checks her side mirrors but there was nothing there. She then looks to her rear view mirror and screams when she sees a creature reveals it's form from the backseat. The woman panics and nearly crash her vehicle into a light pole. She stops the car and attempts to escape but is stopped by the monster grabbing her shoulders from behind her seat and produces a horrible high-pitched screech. She covers her ears and jumps as all the glass in her car explodes. The monster change it's grip to her throat as she witness the shards of glass attach to it's body. As the monster chokes the helpless woman within the inch of her life, the passenger door next to him burst open and he is greeted by a boot to the side. Distracted by the sudden attack, the monster release his hold on the madam's neck and leaps at his masked attacker. The man slide aside from the lunged abomination and elbow it in the back of the head which cause it to roll on the ground.

"Too slow." The man says, waging his finger.

"Insult me!? Bastard!" The glass being swings aimlessly at him which is easily dodged. The man returns a set of quick punches to it's chest and spins around to send him to the ground with a back-kick.

"It's been fun," Says the rider as his opponent try to recover, "but its time to finish this." He push a button on his belt but all that happens is a rejecting beep. He press it repeatedly. "Give me a break!" His opponent stands and launch shards of glass at him, causing sparks to bounce him back onto the car. When he regains his composure, his enemy seems to have vanish. "Damn." The once-lady-in-distress peeks out of her damaged car then starts to run. "You're welcome!" He says to the fleeing woman and starts to walk away.

A couple of blocks away.

A young man with black hair petals with all his might on his bike to get to his destination. "Crap crap crap crap crap!" He repeats as he is about to turn around a corner. Suddenly, he crash into a black man around his height and age with glasses. They both fall to the ground and the man seems to drop an item he was toying with. Boxes from the back of the bike flies into the man's arms with sounds of cups and plates rattling inside. The kid, still a little shocked at the scene, recklessly grab anything he might have dropped. "Thanks, Man!" He says as he quickly gets back on his bike and speeds away.

"What the hell just happened?" The man asks to himself.

Half an hour later, the bicyclist known as Ed Nava, arrives back to his job at a antique shop from a delivery. The owner is busy on the phone as Ed set the boxes of new china on the counter. "Woah that was close." He sighs in relief as he starts to unload one of the boxes but something catches his eyes. A strange belt pinned between the two boxes sticks out like a sore thumb. Ed looks around the shop to notice that he seems to be the only one in the front of the store and he pulls out the weird article of clothing. "What is this? Some kind of toy?" He questions and push a button on the center of the belt, the button glows with mysterious beeping sounds following suit but suddenly stops. "Okay... Weird." Holds it to his hips. "And it looks like it would fit me?" Surprisingly, the belt wraps around him out of his will. "Hey! What the hell!?" He yells while trying to pull it off. "Get Off!"

The owner of the shop, an old chinese man, peeks his head out of the door to his office. "Hey! Boy, stop all that noise! I'm on the phone and YOU'LL scare off some customers!" He orders Ed.

"Sorry." Ed replies while still struggles with the belt. The owner slams the door and curse in chinese. A blinding light surrounds Ed's body and when it dims down, he finds himself in a completely different outfit. Ed opens his eyes to find his face behind a strange mask. "Wait... what? What happened to my face!?" He screams as he feels around the mask with gloved hands. He starts pressing the various amounts of buttons on the belt. "Change me back now!"

"There you are, you bastard." A man weakly says as he enters the store. Ed turns to see a man with large amounts of dirty glass fragments and shattered plates that Ed recognize from the dumpster behind the store, currently in the man's arms. The man looks around and smiles. "And in my element too."

Ed looks around for anyone next to him and when he sees no one but the two of them, he hesitately points at himself. "Are you talking to me?" He questions but quickly relies he is still wearing the mystery get-up. "Oh, this. No, you have the wrong guy. I just found this... well actually I found this bel..." He begins to explain but was interrupted by the man smashing his glassware on the floor.

"Glass..." The man says as he looks at the mess he made. "Shatter!" The man turned from a possible homeless bum to a monster with different kind of glassware imbedded in his body.

"W-What are you?" Ed questioned a little stunned. The glassed creature steps on the sharp mess in front of him and seems to absorb the shards of glass. He rush at Ed and leaps to him. Instinctly, Ed rolls out of the way and the monstergoes over the counter, barely toppling over the boxes od expensive plates, saucers and cups.

The beast stands up and sees the boxes, "More." He says as he gets ready to smash the contents inside to bits.

Ed quickly snatch the boxes off the counter before the creature brings his fists down on them. The force of the monster's arms caused the counter to crumble into peices. "Crap." Ed states as he sees the wreck. The beast hits Ed's chest, sending him into a wall. Ed's uppear boy goes through the paper thin wall of his employer's office with the boxes in his arms.

"Ah! Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!" His boss screams as he crawls backwards into a corner.

"What's a Kamen Rider?" Ed asks before his attacker pulls him out of the wall and prepares to strike him. Ed drops the boxes and catch them with the top of his boot then punch the beast in the face. His opponent stumbles back, heading towards a shelf full of plates. "No no no!" Ed quickly grabs him by the shoulder, holding him so his back is barely touching the shelf. "Woah! This suit is awesome!" Ed yells with excitement. His foe grabs him by the throat.

"This is the last time you will embarass me!" The creature states and draw his arm back. Suddenly, Ed's belt glows and a burst of energy separates the two of them. "What the!?" They look at the belt and a small item appears from between the two. Ed grabs it and starts to examine the green object. It's full of power and he sense the belt telling him to insert the object in it. He quickly use it on the belt.

"KICK HOPPER!" The belt says with a robotic voice. Ed's legs turn green and his visor turns red. The monster rush at him as he push another button. "RIDER KICK!" His free leg starts to glow and he swings it into the attacker's skull. They both spin around 180 degress and suddenly the creature explodes into nothing but shards, destorying all the merchandise in the store.

Ed turns back to his normal self and suddenly realized what happened. He turns around and screams, "Ah! Come On!"

The owner looks through the hole in his wall. "My... Store..." The owner says, upset.

Ed looks down on his feet and the boxes are still intact. "Wait, it's alright." He says to relieve his boss, "I saved the delivery!" He picks up the boxes but then the bottom opens, resulting in the glassware demolished on the floor. "Or... Not..." Hangs his head low.

"GET OUT!" The owner demands.

Ed runs outside as various fragments of glass is thrown at him. "Was I... just... fired?" He questioned

"Seems like" A voice appears behind him.

Ed turns to find the same man he bumpped into before, but with a gun pointing at him. "You!? Woah man, why are you pointing a gun at me!?"

"I'll be taking that back." The man says as he points at the belt.

"Are you another monster?" Ed asks and suddenly turns back into his masked form.

"That's better." The man says before pulling the trigger. Instead of a bullet hitting Ed, a strange device is stuck on him.

"What the?" Ed wonders as he try to take off the item but is stopped when an electrical surge strikes his body. Ed falls backwards and loses consciousness.

Miles away in the same night, three silhouettes watch over the city in a large building on a TV. The one that stands in front cross his arms. "There is an infestation in this world and others. New Riders are appearing and without anything to fight against, they turn to selfish crimes." He starts, "And it is our fate to pass judgement on them." They start to walk out of the room, ready to take on the world.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Zer0p00l here with Chapter 2 of Neo, but I didn't write it this time. That goes to hibikizerorider22, I mostly edit it and typed it here my way. So Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"On your left." Ed said in his masked form, jogging past the man who had formerly tazed him. "On your left." he repeated going past him again. "On your left." he repeated yet again but was tripped by the man before passing him.

You're a Kamen Rider now, Ed!" The man shouted at Ed as he was dangerously closeto falling. "Start acting like one!"

This morning

Ed's eyes snap open as he finds himself on a carpet floor. "Damn... My head..." He groans as he sits up and examines his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" It seems like an office room modified to be a handmade monitoring room. There are five monitors and one seems to show the news.

"Local antique store owner claims monsters destroyed his business." The anchorman informs his viewers. "Some say he has crumble his shop for the insurance. Others says because of his age, he had a series of hallucinations to the point that he is currently being examined by professionals.

Cords and wires littered the floor and in the middle of it all was the man who knocked him out, seeming to be the reason he is there. "Finally awake."

"You again!?" Ed says as he quickly jumps up to his feet and reach for the belt he had on before to find it is gone from his waist.

The man holds it to him "Looking for this, Neo." he says

"Neo? What are you talking about? Who are you" Ed questions him

"I"m talking about you and this driver. I'm Devaughn." The man informs Ed. "And I'm going to be your new best friend."

Now

"Yeah, well being the thing I DON'T EVEN KNOW, is the hard part." Ed says, regaining his balance.

Devaughn lets out a sighs "Let me explain," He clears his throat before continuing, "Kamen Riders are..." He is then interrupted by a sudden ringing of a cell phone.

Ignoring Devaughn's lecture entirely, Ed answers the call. "Hello? Oh, I'll be right there!" Ed said while deactivating the belt and running off.

"Hey where are you going!?" His new friend shouted as he gave chase. The two had made their way to a crowded church. "Whats going on?" He whispered questionably.

"My friend's sister is getting married." Ed answers as he hid the belt. A girl with lightly brown hair walk towards them.

"Ed!" she yells excitedly and hugs him. She then looks at Devaughn and tilts her head. "Who's this?" she asked.

Introducing himself, "I'm Devaughn, I guess you can say I'm Ed's coworker" He explained as he shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Amber." She introduce her in return. "Wait... I thought the shop was..." A sudden crash cut her statement off and the silenced the whole event. The trio rush to see the commotion in front of the crowd of relatives and friends. They find themselves encountering a familiar man with trashed clothing standing on the stage, littered by stained glass fragments.

"Glass Shatter!" he roared in front of the large gathering of people. The shards of glass begin to be drawn to him until they are embedded to his body, forming the creature that Ed once destroyed. The new source of his power source seems to increase his strength as he start firing a barrage of glass shards into the crowd. The people start to panic and stampede to the front of the church.

Ed quickly takes out his belt and driver. "I thought I killed that thing! How is it back!?" He attempts to swing the belt around his waist but is suddenly pushed to the ground by some of the fleeing people, resulting on him dropping the belt before beginning his transformation. The chaos allowed his driver to be carried by the stream of escaping people.

"Shit." Devaughn says in a slight panic as he tries to maneuver through the frightened people while keep eyesight on the belt. Keeping his head, so none of the glass soaring through the air could cause deadly damage to that part of him. Unknown to him, the flow of glass stopped when the shattered spotted Ed in the crowd.

"You! Kamen Bastard!" The monster said while readying an attack just for Ed.

"Ed!" Amber shouted as a large wave of glass comes towards him, almost ignoring the ones around him.

Suddenly the belt slides a few feet away to Ed's left, he rolls to the side evading the attack and catch the belt. Quickly, he place it around his waist. "Rider Up!" The mechanical voice welcomes it's master as it activates while three beep can be heard from it.

Devaughn grabs Amber's arm. "You need to come with me. It isn't safe." He warns her.

"But we have to help Ed! That monster is going to kill him!" She yells trying to get out of his grasp

Devaughn drag her to the exit. "He'll be fine..." He saids as he looks at Ed for a second. "Have some faith in him." He attempts to reassure her as they escape the with everyone else.

"Henshin!" Ed shouts, pressing the same button from before. A ring of light intersected another attack from the wedding crashing beast. The ring split in half, moving in the opposite directions and forming armor from Ed's head to toe. "I broke you last time," Ed says cracking his gloved fingers "I'll do it again." Finishing with him prepared for the fight.

"I've gotten stronger since the shop. Defeating me this time will be no easy task, Rider!" The Shattered informs his opponent as his hands take the shape of blades. "JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE ALREADY!" He rush towards Ed with a murderous look to his eyes. Ed beings to dodge the attacks and try quick punches to his enemy's head but has proven worthless. The shatter slash him across the chest causing sparks off his armor and him on his knee. Before Ed could get back on his feet, a wall of glass sends him flying over the multiple benches in the center of the church until he seems engulfed by them. "Pathetic little insect." The Shattered taunts as he lunge to the spot his prey landed in, only to find the Rider was gone. "Running won't save you!" He begins to tear apart the benches and search for his target.

"KICK HOPPER!" The belt announced it's location behind the Shattered. "RIDER JUMP!" Ed leap in the air, sending a large pile of benches in the air and prepares to deliver a mighty dive kick to the creature's head. He instead was countered by a large glass shard to his chest and sparks causing him to slam into the ground back first.

Ed gasps and winced, "Oh man... If it wasn't for for this armor... I'd be dead." Ed thinks to himself and quickly gets up.

"I won't be defeated!" The Shattered tells the recovering Ed and then laughs. "I've killed many more than you, Foolish Rider!" He says triumphantly and rush at Ed to deliver a devastating blow. His last phase plays in Ed's head and the Shattered finds his attack stopped by Ed's left arm in the way of it's elbows then a large impact to it's stomach. It looks down to see Ed's right fist making a large crack on his glass armor.

Ed looks right at the Shatter. "How many have you killed?" Ed asks as his enemy jumps back and heals it's own wound. "How many?! Tell me!" Ed's visor change to a neon red color as he interrogate the blood-thirsty monster.

"Lets just say that killing a thousand a month is too little for me." The Shattered answered confidently. "Same for all my kind. Whether if it was for food or sport, it doesn't matter."

"Then I'll just crush all of you and protect everyone you try to hurt!" Ed states in a heroic tone as the button on his driver that he pushed to transform into his masked form, changed colors to match his visor. He push the button again, which change the whole driver's color scheme.

"Rider Recognized: Neo!" the red driver informs them as Ed's visor lifts up and folds to form antennas on his helmet. Two joints on the side of his helmet began to fold down forming a grasshopper-like mouth, while the eyes of a grasshopper form with black lines intersect on themselves in the eyes, replacing the visor.

"A simple face change is pointless at this moment" The Shatter informs him but before doing anything, Ed place his foot on it's chest.

"Rider Jump." Ed says in a calm manner.

"Rider Jump!" His driver repeats as a green pulse of energy sends the shatter flying into a wall. Ed's armor begins to slim down and lines form along the armor towards a vent in his shoulder. A red fiery scarf form from the energy.

"I am Kamen Rider Neo!" Ed shouts as he reveals his Rider's true form. He then removes the Kick Hopper battery from his driver and replace it with another one.

"Battle Ready!" The driver announced as Neo pressed down on another button.

"Rider Punch." Neo declares as he place the battery in a slot on his right arm.

The Shatter laughs "You don't get it, do you!" He taints Neo again. "You will never be able to get rid of me!"

Neo looks right at the shatter while sparks emits from his fist, sending chills down the shatter's spine. "I've already found your weakness." Neo reveals as he unleash the punch into the Shatter's chest. "100% Rider Punch!" Neo roars as red cracks appears along the hole in his opponent's chest.

"You... destroyed... my core..." The Shatter noticed in a surprised reaction as his body starts to crumble away. Neo pulls out his arm from his defeated enemy. The Shatter laughs, "You can't stop the Shattered! We cannot be stopped!" It shouts as Neo turns around and walks away. It laughs at him one last time until it starts to scream and explodes, leaving nothing left. Neo makes his way outside of the wrecked church, removing his belt and driver.

"Ed! That was awesome!" Amber says, hugging him.

"So you've finally defeated that thing?" Devaughn asks and Ed nods his head.

"I understand what a Kamen Rider is now." Ed says understandingly while handing Devaughn the belt. "You could have told me about the battery being my only power source!" Ed shouted as he sighs.

Devaughn takes the belt. "Be more comservative with your battery then." He says as Ed grabs him by his shirt.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Ed shouted. Amber grabs Ed's arm

"Come on, we have to get you a new job." Amber says while dragging him away, Ed sighs.

"I'll see you later, Devaughn." Ed says while walking away.

Elsewhere

"Ryuki, Kiva, Os, Wizard, Den-O, Ichigo, Hibiki, Kabuto, Fourze, Faiz" A shadow lists "These Riders we must stop at all cost." Two heavily armored tanks were shown as they were tossed aside, "Thankfully, we found a prime subject for the project to start." An image of a Rider wearing an arsenal of weapons appeared.

"I don't think our three would not like the competition" a ill elderly man says.

to be continued

Next Time on Kamen Rider Neo

Devaughn: You said you understand what it is to be a Kamen Rider, now let me show you.

?: I will pass judgement on Riders that abuse their powers. That includes you.

Ed: This... is some serious stuff...

?: WAKE UP!


End file.
